


You Go on the Run, Baby

by ceealaina



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: Square: R4- On the RunRating: EWarnings: Sexual ContentPairing: Tony Stark x Steve RogersSummary: After a mission gone wrong, Tony and Steve are trapped in a cold safe house, waiting for extraction. They’ve got to stay warm somehow…





	You Go on the Run, Baby

Tony was huddled up in the corner of the rickety looking couch, arms folded across his chest and lips fixed in scowl that was really more of a pout. Steve bit his lip, fighting back the smile that was threatening to cross his lips; he knew Tony would really be pissed if he thought Steve was laughing at him.

“Come on, Tony,” he coaxed. “It’s not that bad.” He winced when he saw the faintest hint of vapour form in front of his face as his warm breath hit the cool air. Tony’s pout deepened. 

“Not that bad?” he repeated, seeming to shrink deeper into his pouffy parka, tucking his nose into the fluffy hood like an overgrown cat. Steve bit harder at his lip. “Sure, easy for you to say when you’ve got the serum keeping you from freezing to death.” 

“You’re not going to freeze to death, Tony.” Steve couldn’t help rolling his eyes at that, although fortunately Tony wasn’t looking at him anyway. “The extraction team is on the way. We’ll only be here a couple more hours, if that.”

Tony just huffed, ignoring him. “You know, this is your fault. ‘Oh no, don’t take the suit, Tony. You know, your nice, robotic suit with built in _heating_ systems. You’ll call too much attention to yourself, Tony. Don’t take the suit, Tony.’”

“You _would_ have called attention to yourself,” Steve pointed out. “You _did_ call attention to yourself, even without the suit. That’s why we had to strategically retreat. That’s why we’re here, in this crappy safehouse.”

Tony just shot him a look over his collar. “We ran away, Steve. Strategic retreat my ass. And then it wouldn’t have mattered if I brought the Iron Man suit, would it?” he asked, shifting so that even more of his back was to Steve - a difficult feat, given the size of the room and the position of the couch. Steve rolled his eyes again, allowing himself to grin now that Tony wasn’t looking, and he took a slow breath, deciding to try a new tactic.

“Come on, Shellhead,” he tried again, moving over to sit on the couch beside Tony. It creaked alarmingly beneath him, but held up. “You know I’d never let you freeze to death.” He shifted a little closer, sidling along the cushion, and Tony looked at him long enough to glare. 

“I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to work. I still hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” Tony admitted, his angry face cracking just a little. “Still mad at you, though.”

Steve grinned, giving Tony his cheesiest wink. “Never fear, Iron Man. Captain America will save you!”

Tony lasted a whole three seconds before he burst out laughing, doubling in half with the force of his giggles. “You fucking dweeb,” he grumbled, but his voice was fond now. “Stop making me not be mad at you anymore.”

Steve chuckled at that, shifting so he could get an arm around Tony’s shoulder. He grinned, pleased, when Tony snuggled into his side, and Steve wrapped his other arm around him too for good measure. Tony hummed a little, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist in return. Steve pressed a kiss to his temple, couldn’t resist burying his nose in Tony’s soft hair.

“You know,” he hummed after a minute. “The best way to keep warm...”

Tony snorted with laughter again, rubbing his cold nose against Steve’s neck. “If you’re suggesting shared body heat, that would require me getting out of my clothes first. Ain’t happening, Rogers.”

Steve just tightened his hold on Tony, grinning. “Course not.”

There was a long silence, and he felt Tony lift his head to give him a suspicious look. “Steve?”

“What?” Steve asked, laughing and not quite meeting Tony’s eyes. There was a long moment of silence, and then Steve grunted as Tony’s hand suddenly cupped his half hard dick. “Jesus, Tony,” he mumbled, the sound coming out breathier than he’d intended.

“Oh my god!” Tony yelled, pulling back a little to give Steve a properly incredulous stare. “You’re seriously hard? It’s like three degrees in here, what is _wrong_ with you?” 

“It’s adrenaline!” Steve protested, laughing because he loved his ridiculous, over the top boyfriend. “I can’t help it; you know I love a good chase scene. Besides, you’re the one complaining about the cold. I’m just offering productive solutions.”

“Are you serious right now?”

Steve cracked up at the look on Tony’s face. “No, of course not.” He looped his arms around Tony, pulling him close again. “Come here, would you? We’re in a crappy safe house with an extraction team on the way. Obviously I don’t actually want to have sex right now.” He leaned in to kiss Tony’s temple again, grinning against his head. “Got you to stop scowling at me though, didn’t I?”

“You’re an idiot,” Tony informed him, but he was laughing too. “Still...” He hummed contemplatively, and then his hand slid over the inside of Steve’s thigh, squeezing a little and making Steve shift on the seat. “That can’t exactly be comfortable.”

Steve’s breath caught and he cleared his throat, hands tightening on Tony’s side. “You, um... Really?” He asked, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice because he honestly had just been trying to make Tony laugh. He chanced a glance down at Tony to find him looking him over with that speculative look that usually meant good things for Steve. “You... here? I don’t, I mean... I don’t think I have anything, but...”

Tony snorted a little at that. “I am definitely not suggesting we fuck here, Winghead. I refuse to take off a single article of clothing, which could make things a little awkward, and I think if I took my dick out it would just freeze and fall off.”

“Oh,” Steve said, trying to keep the disappointed tone out of his voice because really, that would be so impractical and he was honestly fine. He glanced down at his lap, willing his dick to calm the fuck down. “Right.”

Tony ducked his head until he could meet Steve’s eyes, lips curling up in a smirk. “But I mean, if _you’re_ willing to take the risk, I suppose I could help you out. I do have an affinity for that particular body part, after all, so I have a vested interest in keeping it warm and attached to you.”

Steve shifted in his seat, spreading his legs a little further and feeling his cheeks flush. This wasn’t sexy talk at all, and there was no reason at all for him to be getting harder except, well, it was Tony. “Come on,” he whined, still laughing. “You’re such a jerk.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Tony retorted, and his voice was dry but he was grinning too. He curled his hands over Steve’s thighs, fingers close enough to Steve’s cock that he could practically feel the heat of them through his pants. “So you don’t want me to suck you off?”

Steve couldn’t quite help the punched out sound he made at that, Tony driving him to distraction. “You serious right now?”

“I mean...” Tony’s voice was low and teasing, sending shivers up Steve’s spine. “Only if you want it, of course.”

Steve chewed at his lip, fighting back the whine that threatened to slip out. “I... If you, if you want to. Don’t do it just for me.” 

Tony rolled his eyes affectionately. “Jesus, Rogers. You’re too good to me.” He stroked his thumb up the base of Steve’s cock, making his eyes roll back. “Wouldn’t be offering if I didn’t want to. And you make a point about keeping warm. Seeing you like this gets me all hot and bothered.”

“Not...” Steve swallowed hard. “Not too good for you,” he mumbled. “‘S what you deserve.”

Tony rolled his eyes so hard it looked like it hurt. “Yeah, okay. No more talking from you.” He pulled away from Steve then, but before he could protest Tony was shifting to kneel on the floor at his feet instead, pulling his hood up and settling between his legs as Steve automatically spread them wider to accommodate him. Steve felt his throat go dry as Tony smirked up at him, and he pulled the glove off his hand so that he could stroke his fingers through Tony’s soft hair, curling his hand around the back of his neck. Tony leaned into his touch, and Steve couldn’t help the sappy smile that crossed his lips.

“God, I love you,” he mumbled.

Tony’s gaze turned soft for a moment before he smirked even wider. “Jeez. And we haven’t even gotten started yet.”

Before Steve had a chance to speak again, Tony was settling his hands just above his knees. Keeping his eyes trained on Steve’s, he slid them slowly up the length of his long legs, grinning as he felt the muscles tense beneath his hands. Steve huffed out a soft “please” under his breath, and Tony relented in his teasing, sliding his hands over to the fly of Steve’s jeans. He fumbled with the button a little, the gloves on his fingers keeping them from being as dexterous as they normally were, and Steve couldn’t help the whine beneath his breath. 

“Easy, Rogers,” Tony laughed. “I’m not taking my gloves off right now. My fingers would freeze to your buttons. If you’re not gonna do it yourself, you gotta be patient.”

Steve narrowed his eyes a little, the familiar thrill of bantering with Tony running through him. “Show you patient,” he grumbled, even though it didn’t make sense, and he didn’t hesitate to pull his other glove off, unzipping his pants quickly. He couldn’t help groaning softly as some of the constriction eased, and he arched his hips, quickly shoving his pants and underwear down over his thighs in one quick motion. He hissed a little as the cool air hit his overheated skin - it really was chilly in there - but if anything he was getting harder. The sight of Tony kneeling between his legs helped.

Tony was watching him with a faintly amused look, and he arched an eyebrow at him. “Well alright then.” He leaned in closer, soft fabric of his gloves tracing patterns over Steve’s thighs. Steve could feel his breath on his skin, and he shivered at the feeling, making Tony smirk again. “Cold, baby?” he purred. “Can’t have that.”

Without any further warning, he was leaning forward, sucking the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth. Steve arched his back at the sudden heat and suction, not quite managing to stifle his yelp. “Jesus Christ, Tony,” he choked out, fingers digging into the seat of the couch. Tony hummed in response, and Steve fought against the urge to arch his hips as it sent vibrations through him.

Tony pulled off with a wet pop, blinking innocently up at him. “Feel good?” he asked sweetly, and Steve groaned again. 

“I hate you,” he mumbled. 

“No you don’t,” Tony told him, repeating his words from earlier, and Steve couldn’t help smiling softly down at him.

“No, I don’t.” 

Tony beamed back at him, and then his thumb was back at the base of his cock, stroking over bare skin. Steve whined deep in his chest, thighs tensing at the feel of the soft material on his hypersensitive skin. Almost without realizing, his hand moved, sliding back inside the hood of Tony’s parka to curl his fingers through his hair again. He tugged a little, urging Tony to take him deeper, and he felt the shiver run through Tony at the sensation, the other man whining around his length.

“Jesus, Tony,” Steve mumbled, shifting as he fought not to fuck up into him. “Your fucking mouth, Jesus.”

He could feel Tony’s lips twitch, grinning around his mouthful, and then Steve’s thighs tensed as Tony swallowed around him, sucking him further into his mouth. He was teasing, swallowing Steve down a little at a time before pulling off and starting all over again, taking him a bit deeper each time. Steve shifted lower on the seat, spreading his legs as wide as he could manage with his pants still trapped around his thighs, trying to encourage Tony to take him further. He twisted his fingers deeper in Tony’s hair, imagined holding him steady as he fucked down his throat and had to move his other hand to grip the sofa cushion so that he didn’t do exactly that, nearly tearing the fabric in the process. The next time he pulled off, Tony tightened his grip on the base of his cock, holding it steady as he swept his tongue over the head, the tip of it pressing against his slit. Steve couldn’t help the frantic whine that slipped out at that, and he bit at his hand to try and stifle the sound. Tony looked up at him then, cheeks flushed and eyes heavy lidded, and he pulled back a little, making Steve whine again in protest.

“Come on now,” Tony said, and the gravely sound of it made Steve’s dick twitch, a bead of precome sliding down the thick length. “None of that. Wanna hear you, honey.”

Steve pulled his hand away from his mouth, curling it around Tony’s cheek instead. “Fuck me,” he gasped, earning him a wink from Tony. 

“Maybe later,” he quipped, and before Steve could roll his eyes, his mouth was on him again, sucking around the head of his cock once, twice, three times before he was swallowing him down again. Steve groaned loudly as he felt himself hit the back of Tony’s throat, the other man swallowing around him before pulling back again. Steve’s fingers scratched over Tony’s scalp, and Tony’s eyes flicked back up to meet Steve’s. He hummed around his length, pushing back against his hand, encouraging him to tug at the thick strands. Steve couldn’t help but comply, shuddering when that had Tony moaning around him. Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he unconsciously shifted his hips, rocking himself into Tony’s mouth. Tony moaned again, and the hand on Steve’s thigh tightened, his own hips rocking in turn. 

“Come on baby,” Tony mumbled, panting a little as he pulled off again. He beamed up at Steve, cheeks flushed with heat. “Fuck my mouth, c’mon.”

And, well. Steve wasn’t going to turn down that request. Tangling his fingers in Tony’s hair, he rocked his hips more, chewing his lip at the wet heat of him. “Oh god, Tony.” He shifted his hips again, pushing a little deeper this time and cursing when Tony whined around him at the feeling. It only took a couple more thrusts before they settled into a rhythm, Steve scratching at Tony’s scalp as he buried himself in his mouth, Tony whining around him, his gloved hands clutching at the bare skin of Steve’s thighs, as his own hips shifted in an imitation of Steve’s movements. 

“Tony,” he mumbled, feeling hot all over. He couldn’t wait to get Tony back home, where he could lay him out properly, spend his time kissing and worshipping every inch of his body until he was a whimpering mess beneath him. “God Tony… I wanna… Wanna fuck you… Want…”

He trailed off as Tony groaned around him, his hand digging desperately into Steve’s thigh.

“Fuck,” Steve breathed. “So close, baby please.”

Pleasure was shooting up his spine, his cock throbbing and he was so, so close when the door across from him suddenly banged open, a familiar large figure filling the frame.

“Alright, kids. Time to get the — Stevie! What the fuck??”

Steve went stock still and Bucky stood in the doorway, staring at him in dismay. His eyes ran down to the floor, taking in Steve’s spread legs and the hooded figure of Tony between them before his gaze locked on Steve’s again. The two of them just stared at each other, frozen for a long moment, before Steve offered Bucky a weak, “It’s not what it looks like?”

Tony had frozen too at the sound of Bucky’s voice, but apparently he took offence to that because he did something with his tongue that had Steve choking, curling in himself with a low groan. “Motherfucker,” he gasped, fingers tugging at Tony’s hair until he was groaning around him.

“Oh my god,” Bucky breathed, still staring at them and looking absolutely horrified.

Finally Tony pulled off Steve with a wet noise that had Bucky wincing. He looked up at Steve and arched an eyebrow, the hint of a smirk on his lips. “Hey Buck?” he called, not bothering to turn around or look away from Steve. “Think you could give us a minute here? Steve’s dick isn’t going to suck itself.”

Bucky made a gagging noise, making a (completely unnecessary, if you asked Steve) show of acting like he was going to puke on the floor. “Yup,” he said, turning from the door. “I’ll just be in the plane. Flying it into the side of a cliff because I’m never gonna get this image out of my head.” He headed off, grumbling under his breath about “are you fucking kidding me? Those horn dog assholes couldn’t wait one fucking hour?”

Steve blew out a soft breath, looking down to find Tony smirking up at him. “I hate you so much,” Steve told him, smile playing at his lips.

“No you don’t,” Tony replied, grinning now.

“No, I do- _ohh_.” Steve cut himself off with a low groan as Tony wasted no time in swallowing him down again, not hesitating until Steve’s cock was bumping up against the back of his throat. “Oh my god,” Steve groaned. “Please.”

Tony huffed out something that may have been a laugh, and Steve grunted at the vibrations against his skin. His thighs tensed, hand going back to thread through Tony’s hair, tugging just a little at the soft strands. Tony hummed around him at the sensation, and Steve nearly sobbed when his tongue flicked against the base of his cock. His pulled off just long enough to catch his breath, tongue dipping into Steve’s slit as he did, before swallowing him back down again, not giving Steve a chance to recover before swallowing around him, his throat pulling against the head of Steve’s cock.

“ _Christ,_ ” Steve bit out. He hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes, too caught up in the sensation of Tony’s mouth around him, the soft, desperate little noises that Tony was making around his length. He forced his eyes open again, wanting to see him, and nearly sobbed at the sight.

Tony had his eyes closed, looking almost as desperate as Steve felt. He was shifting, trying to take Steve even deeper, and even in the dim light of the safehouse, Steve could see how red and shiny his lips were. Steve couldn’t wait to get him home, to take him apart properly, his hips rocking forward a little more at the thought. Tony gave a choking moan around him at the sensation, making Steve gasp again.

“Tony,” he whined. “Tony, please fuck. I’m gonna… Fuck.”

Tony just hummed, making Steve’s breath hitch, and it was then he noticed the motion of Tony’s other hand, the one not holding him steady, pressed between Tony’s legs. He couldn’t see, not properly, but the motion of his shoulder suggested that he was moving his hand, rubbing at his own cock through his pants, his eyes fluttering like he desperately needed that bit of friction. And it’s not like the fact that he he turned Tony on came as a surprise to Steve, but something about Tony being that hungry for it, even here, even after all his complaining, apparently really did it for Steve.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbled, balls tightening. “Baby, baby please…” And then Tony gloved thumb was stroking over the seam of his balls and Steve was done, vision whiting out as he came down Tony’s throat. Distantly he could hear his own heavy gasps for air, his faint whimper as Tony swallowed and licked around him before pulling off with a final soft suck around his head. Steve’s fingers were still wound in Tony’s hair and he let go after a minute, slumping back against the couch with a contented sigh, his whole body tingling pleasantly.

He didn’t pass out, exactly, but he did zone out, only vaguely aware of Tony pulling off his gloves long enough to tuck him back into his pants before hauling himself to his feet, grumbling under his breath about his knees, and settling back on the couch beside Steve. Steve lolled his head along the back of the couch, turning to face Tony. “Hey,” he said, grinning at him brightly.

Tony arched an eyebrow, looking like he was trying not to laugh at him. “Hey,” he replied. Gloved hands curled over Steve’s cheeks before he pulled him in for a soft kiss. Steve couldn’t help shivering a little when he tasted himself on Tony’s tongue. He moaned softly and Tony pulled away, eyes sparkling. “You with me there, handsome?”

“Yup,” Steve declared, and okay, even he could hear that he sounded just a little dopey. “I’m good.” He glanced down, could see how hard Tony was, and grinned wider, palming him through his jeans. “Want some help with that?” he offered, waggling his eyebrows.

Tony made a soft noise, arching into the touch for just a moment before shaking his head and pulling Steve’s hand away. “Nope,” he declared.

Steve blinked at him in confusion, frowning further when Tony got up off the couch entirely. “Wait, what?”

Tony glanced back over at him, arching an eyebrow. “You think I’m hanging out in this shitty safehouse for a handjob, when there is a jet waiting to take us back to our nice warm home where we have a nice warm bed?”

Steve was still looking confused and Tony rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond.

“Come on, Cap. You can make it up to me when we get back.”

Steve beamed then, hopping to his feet and following Tony out the door.

“Besides,” Tony added, snickering under his breath. “I wanna see the look on Barnes’ face when you walk into the jet looking like that.”


End file.
